Chapter 1
by SeiraKusajishi
Summary: there are 3 girls who lived in a normal life until one faithful day everything is going to change. Seira is an aspiring best surfer in their town until she went to the Luna Island and found a moon pool.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Aura of the Island

"I would never thought that my whole life will change one day". That's what i said when I went in "there". I'm Seira Kusajishi and my dream in life is to become the best surfer in our town and probably the whole Japan.

There i was in the sea surfing as i always do and this time it was a competition. Water splashes in my face and my feet are stuck in in the surfing board. I have to do my best in this competition because I'm competing with my bestfriend-slash-childhoodfriend-slash-rival in surfing. You see, when it comes to surfing, I don't wanna lose to anyone especially to him. Everyone says we're a perfect match because in our town, well Yahiro(that's his name) is really popular and famous at town because he's perfect. Perfect like smart, genius, tall, cute and handsome. In my opinion, smart, genius and tall. TRUE. Cute and handsome. FALSE.

Anyway, it's not like Yahiro is the only friend that I have. Erika and SHiori is always there to support me. Shiori is in the shore cheering me as hard as she can(which totally annoys me) and Erika as usual in there standing and smiling as always. As soon as I was done with my performance, it was Yahiro's turn. He swam to the sea and waited for the big waves to come. 47 seconds later (that what Erika said to me) big waves were coming to his way and he climbed onto his surf board and you know surf. A lot of girls screamed and cheered for him which I totally got jealous to him for his fans.

After that, the emcee called for the contestants and and ranked us. The first runner-up is going to be mention.

"And now...the 1st runner-up is...Yahiro Okazaki! Which means Seira Kusajishi is the champion in this season. Ahhh poor Yahiro was runner-up and I maintained my rank: CHAMPION!.

"Oh my God! Seira you win again! I can't believe straight champion this season" exclaimed Shiori as she hugged me to death.

"Well done Seira. I knew you would win again. Practice makes perfect." said Erika as she was passing me a towel.

I tried to approached Yahiro but a mob of girls were running towards him cutting my way to him. While I waited for the swarm of girls to go away, I glanced at the sunset and it was breathtaking then I caught a sight of the island that I was eager to go. That was the time that something or someone was telling in my mind that I want to go there.

"Hey Erika, tell me, what is that island called again?" I asked to her pointing towards the island

"It's called Luna Island and they say it's a forbidden island." said Erika while she was putting her hand over her eyes to block the sunrays.

"Why is it forbidden? The reason is not quite to me at all." I asked her wondering what would her answer to me.

"Well they say that a lot of strange happenings happened to that island like during full moon and whatsoever" Shiori interrupted looking at the sea.

"Hey Seira, I just got an idea. How about we go there tonight?"asked Shiori excitedly.

"No way! I'm not going to allow the both of you to go there." said Erika

"What is it that I heard that you're going to go to Luna Island?" said Yahiro all of a sudden behind us.

"Ooohhh if it isn't Mr. Runner-up. Congrats anyway. Your fans is really freaking me out and they are so noisy" I said to Yahiro turning to him and teasing him.

"Don't change the subject Seira. If I were you I wouldn't go there and instead find something to do that is worth it." said Yahiro trying to complain.

"Uh-huh. My guess is that you would go home, open your PC or laptap and trying to figure out what will be the good moves for the future competitions. Then you would go and start blabbering to me about "this" and "that" like ummm let me think..." I said all this fast "The aerodynamics, force and inertia thingy is the cause of whatsoever." I continued.

Like my prediction, he just glare at me like all that I have said about him is true. Maybe that's one of the reason why I can't stand being around him because he's really a geek. Well unlike Erika who's also smart and intelligent like him, she don't start blabbering about aerodynamics because she knows that me and Shiori's mind would go fuzzy and ramble.

They went to our cottage but I stayed nearby the sea looking at the island. i just got a strange feeling that I really want to got there.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE DREAM

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house bringing the medal I got from the competition. As soon as I arrived in the kitchen, I found my little sister, Hinagiku sitting in the dining room waiting for the food and I saw my big brother Renshinn cooking our dinner with an apron (Gosh! He looks really cute I admit it). My sister Hina is still an elementary student and my brother is already in college. He only comes home during holidays because at that time it was summer vacation and he attends college in Tokyo University so that means he's intelligent.

"I heard that you won the surfing competition again. Congratulations to you." said my brother like he wasn't happy about it. You see, my brother hates surfing because he doesn't like "extreme" sports or activities.

Ok let me guess...you were probably wondering where's our parents then. My father owns a beach resort nearby our house and he has to go somewhere to attend a seminar and my mother..Oh well..she's already dead when I was little and my sister is still a baby. She died due to an illness. I don't want to talk about it that much anyway.

And so we ate dinner. "Sis, when are you going to stop surfing? Don't tell me you're going surfing as a profession in life" asked Hinagiku.

"I'm not surfing in my entire life. I'm just doing it for fun and my goal is to be the best in Japan" I said proudly to my sister not looking at my brother.

"Oh really. Like that's going to happen" said my brother like complaining.

"Just watch and see my dear brother. I'm going to try my best and whatever I do, I always try my best and accomplish my goals." I said calmly not sounding irritated to him.

So it was my turn to wash the dishes not to mention I still haven't taken a bath yet ever since I went home. As soon I was finish, I climbed upstairs and went to my room then to my bathroom. When I was finished, I put on my pajamas and grabbed a surfing board that is one of my collection. I grabbed a ball and and put the surfing board above it and I climbed onto it. You could say, I really love doing dangerous things like I'm doing it right now knowing I'm going to fall if I'm going to be careless. While I was doing the balancing thing, I stared in the window of my balcony outside and saw the moon is shining brightly in the starry night. Then I caught a glanced of the Luna Island because above it where the moon was located. I lost my concentration on the balance and..THUMP! I fell off and threw the surfing board aside as well as the ball (thank goodness I didn't twist my ankle).

I went outside the balcony and staring at the moon. For the first time in my life, I really felt strange looking at it and I felt like it was calling me. I was staring at it for a few minutes until my phone rang.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" I asked Yahiro on the phone since he was the one who called.

"I'm just asking what are you going to do tomorrow and for your information it's still 9pm."said Yahiro.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Why?"I asked him.

"I'm just asking you to help me with something."said Yahiro.

Now this is freaky! Yahiro the genius, the perfect boy in town is asking a girl like me to help him with "something".

"Ohhkayyy...what's the catch? You rarely ask for my help, buddy." I told him wondering.

"Just meet me in the beach tomorrow afternoon like 2 or 3pm."Yahiro told me.

Then he hung up even though i didn't say "Yes" yet. Or not. I went back inside closing the door and the curtains and lay in my bed. I lied awake although a bit sleepy already and I found myself few minutes later falling asleep.

In my dreams, there was a girl in a cavern and a above the pool is a huge hole like a volcano hole and I can see the moon shining in through it to the pool. Then the girl leaped off the pool and the pool started to boil. Then a shimmering light appeared look like tiny balls and disappeared. The image shifted and I

was floating underwater and saw a girl again the same girl in the cavern but she has a tail of a fish. More like a mermaid! She was swimming in the sea gracefully and I was there looking at her swimming.

The alarm clock was the reason I woke up suddenly and it was already morning. My brother is knocking my door and telling me to wake up.

"Oi! Seira wake up, sleepyhead it's already 10 am in the morning.!"my brother complained outside.

I got up and taken bath then I dressed up and quickly went downstairs. When I arrived downstairs, I saw Shiori sitting inthe living room with my brother talking to her. Then she caught a sight of me and smiled mischievously.


End file.
